Aladar
Aladar is the main protagonist of the 2000 Disney CGI film Dinosaur. He is voiced by D.B. Sweeney Personality Aladar is compassionate and merciful. He is against Kron's ways of "only the strongest survive." Therefore, he does everything he can to help weaker dinosaurs such as Eema and Baylene. He loves his lemur family, referring to Yar as his grandfather, despite their species differences. He also acts like a big brother to Suri and Zini. Aladar falls in love with Neera, Kron's younger sister, who is considerably more compassionate than her brother. Despite his dislike of Kron, Aladar displayed sorrow when Kron was killed by a Carnotaur. Aladar also seems to be a natural leader, which fueled his rivalry with Kron who feared he was trying to take his place as leader of the herd. When the herd was attacked by a Carnotaur, Aladar encouraged them to "stand together." Aladar can also fight when the situation demands it, being able to hold his own against the larger and more powerful Kron by using his superior speed. He is also strong enough to push a Carnotaur over the edge of a cliff. Biography In Dinosaur, Aladar is first shown as an egg. A few moments later, a Carnotaur attacks the herd and Aladar's egg is abandoned. Just then, an Oviraptor steals the egg and it and another Oviraptor brawl over it. As they brawl, they drop Aladar's egg into a river. As it is swept away by the current, a Pteranodon picks up the egg and it carries it far away to an island. Two birds pester the Pteranodon and it drops the egg. The lemur inhabitants find the egg and it soon hatches. The lemurs name the baby Aladar and he grows up. One evening, just after the lemur's mating ritual, Aladar and the lemurs notice comets falling from the sky. Then, suddenly, a large asteroid crashes down. Aladar and four other lemurs (Yar, Plio, Zini, and Suri) escape the debris. Aladar utters a mournful roar for all the deceased lemurs. They soon wander through a barren wasteland when they are distracted by a passing Velociraptor. As they inspect it, other Raptors appear and start to chase them, but they manage to escape. Soon after, they encounter a herd of various dinosaurs (Iguanodons, Parasaurolophus, Styracosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Microceratops, Ornithomimus, and Stygimolochs) led by Kron and his assistant Bruton. Aladar also encounters Neera, his love interest and Kron's sister, and three other dinosaurs at the back of the herd named Eema (Styracosaurus), Baylene (Brachiosaurus), and Url (Ankylosaurus). Later in the film, the herd migrates to a far-off lake but when they get there, the lake is dried up. Kron musters the herd while Eema wanders to the barren lake and collapses. As Aladar comes to help, he hears rumbling under Baylene's footsteps. He and Zini dig a hole and ask Baylene to press hard on it, and sure enough, water comes out. Although Aladar stated there was enough water for everyone, all the dinosaurs in the herd push and shove each other for a drink, but were soon backed off by Kron who claimed the water for himself, and didn't allow any of the herd to have it. Early one morning while the other dinosaurs were asleep, Aladar gets some water for some young orphan iguanodons which attracts Neera. As they get some water, Kron wakes up the rest of the herd as Bruton reported Carnotaurs nearby. The herd moves so quickly that they leave Aladar, his family, Baylene, Eema, and Earl behind. While walking that night, they encounter a wounded Bruton. They leave him be (as requested by Bruton) and then discover a cave as a thunderstorm starts. Later, Bruton joins them and two Carnotaurs attack the cave. Bruton sacrifices himself as the others escape deeper into the cave. This also kills one of the Carnotaurs and the other one leaves. While going through the cave, the company encounters a dead end. However, they see light bursting through a hole in the dead end wall. After they all break it, they find the Nesting Grounds. Aladar is pleased, but soon wonders where the herd is. Eema shows Aladar where she and the others used to come in the valley. The normal way in was blocked off by a rockslide, so Aladar goes back to warn the herd. On his way back, Aladar sees a dead Stygimoloch. Then, a Carnotaur comes and it eats the dead dino as Aladar runs away. Aladar soon reaches the herd as Kron is about to make them climb the rocks. They fight and as Kron is about to strike Aladar, Neera intervenes by ramming into Kron and knocking him to the ground. She then walks beside Aladar as they lead the herd to the Nesting Grounds, leaving Kron behind. The Carnotaur then comes and the herd begins to panic. Aladar says that if they scatter, they'll be eaten. then he tellls them to stand together. As Aladar faces the Carnotaur, Neera and the other dinosaurs in the herd join in. Roaring at the Carnotaur, they force it back and as Aladar keeps roaring at it, the rest of the herd walk past safely. The Carnotaur then turns its attention to Kron amd it goes after him. Neera and Aladar follow close behind. Kron runs up the rocks and finds a cliff as the Carnotaur attacks. It throws him against a rock and is about to finish him when Neera starts to shove the Carnotaur. It shoves Neera back and as its about to get her, Aladar comes in. The Carnotaur pushes Aladar, but the resilient Iguanodon doesn't give up. He pushes the Carnotaur to the edge of the cliff. The ground beneath it crumbles and the Carnotaur falls to its death. After Aladar and Neera mourn for Kron's death, Aladar leads the rest of the herd to the Nesting Grounds. After saying, "Welcome home," the herd rushes past Aladar and Neera in joy. Sometime later, Aladar and Neera become mates and have a nest of their own. Their first egg hatches as the lemurs, Eema, Baylene, Url, and a couple of orphaned Iguanodons that Neera had looked after come over to greet the hatchling. After the baby hatches, Aladar roars in joy, followed by his friends, and finally the whole herd. Trivia *Aladar's story is similar to Tarzan's story. Both have adopted families (Aladar by lemurs; Tarzan by gorillas), and both lose their biological mother when they were babies because of a predator (Carnotaurs in Aladar's case; Sabor in Tarzan's case). However, both end up killing their enemies during their adulthood, where they meet their love interest (Aladar: Neera; Tarzan: Jane Porter). They also both have male figures in the family who inititally don't want them; Kerchak with Tarzan, and Yar with Aladar, although Yar is less resentful and comes around quickly) Gallery Aladaradoptedfamily.jpg|Aladar with his adoptive lemur family Aladar and the lemurs outrunning the meteor.jpg|Aladar fleeing for the metro with his lemur family on his back Aladar and Neera meet headfirst.jpg|Aladar runs headfirst with Neera Aladarfriends.jpg|Aladar with elderly Eema and Baylene. dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-4540.jpg|Aladar struggling to help the dehydrated Eema. Aladar with Neera.jpg Aladar and Neera take a drink.jpg|Aladar and Neera taking a drink Aladar hampered by Kron.jpg|Aladar hampered by Kron Aladar fighting Kron.jpg|Aladar standing up to Kron Aladar orders the herd to STAND TOGETHER.jpg|"Don't move! If we scatter, he'll pick us off! STAND TOGETHER!" Aladar facing the Carnotaur.png|Aladar vs. Carnator Aladar comforting Neera after her brother Kron dies in the battle with the Carnotaur.jpg|Aladar comforts Neera upon Kron's death Aladar and the herd at the nesting grounds.jpg|Aladar and the herd finally at the nesting grounds. Aladarandneeramarriage.jpg|Aladar and Neera become mates, and are now new parents. dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8798.jpg|Happy new parents Category:Disney Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Living Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Pacifists Category:Married Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Child Nurturer Category:Feminists Category:Monarchs Category:Movie Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:The Messiah Category:Brutes Category:Parents Category:Bond Protector Category:Neutral Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Male Damsels Category:Bond Creator Category:Patriarchs Category:Article stubs Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Hope Bringer Category:Heroic Dictator Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Determinators Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes who survived from disasters